C'est quoi l'amour ?
by Engelly
Summary: Enfant, Aidô demande à sa mère ce qu'est l'amour. Plusieurs années plus tard, il semble avoir trouvé des réponses…


_Titre : C'est quoi l'amour ?_

_Auteur : Engelly_

_Couple : Ai-je vraiment besoin de le préciser ? Kain/Aidô évidemment ! On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. ^-^_

_Crédit : Les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino. Michiko Aidô est le seul personnage de mon invention._

_Rating : K_

_Genre : Romance, sûrement un peu OOC._

_Résumé : Enfant, Aidô demande à sa mère ce qu'est l'amour. Plusieurs années plus tard, il semble avoir trouvé des réponses…_

_Note de l'auteur : Et voilà un nouvel OS ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un grand merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews sur mes autres OS, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire._

_Bonne lecture !_

**C'est quoi l'amour ?**

Une femme, d'apparence jeune, était tranquillement installée dans l'un des canapés du salon. Blonde aux yeux bleus, elle était d'une grande beauté. Visiblement concentrée dans la lecture de son roman préféré, elle n'entendit pas des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

- Maman. C'est quoi l'amour ?

La dite mère leva les yeux vers son fils. Celui-ci lui ressemblait énormément, étant lui aussi blond aux yeux bleus. Le petit garçon regardait sa mère avec un air de pure curiosité. La blonde posa son livre sur la table et fit signe à son fils de s'asseoir près d'elle. Une fois celui-ci correctement installé, elle lui répondit :

- Il existe plusieurs sortes d'amour. Il y a l'amour familial, c'est celui que tu portes aux personnes de ta famille.

L'enfant hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait comprit.

- Mais il existe une autre forme d'amour. C'est l'amour avec un grand A, celui que tout le monde cherche, qui apporte le bonheur mais qui fait parfois souffrir. On ferait n'importe quoi pour la personne aimée. Quand on est amoureux, on veut rester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie avec la personne qu'on aime.

D'un coup, le regard du garçon s'illumina.

- Ha ! Donc toi maman, t'es amoureuse de papa ?

La mère sourit tendrement à son fils.

- Oui. Mais l'amour est parfois compliqué.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

- Maman. Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ?

La vampiresse réfléchit un instant.

- Hé bien, je suppose que cela dépend des personnes. Souvent on est gêné devant cette personne, on perd ses moyens, on sent comme des papillons dans son ventre… Les symptômes sont variables. Tu comprendras lorsque tu tomberas amoureux de quelqu'un.

Le petit garçon semblait en proie à une intense réflexion. La jeune femme sourit puis caressa doucement les cheveux de son fils.

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Tu penses être amoureux ?

Le blond se mit soudainement à rougir. Il secoua vivement la tête.

- C'est juste que Ruka n'arrête pas d'en parler.

La mère sourit. Elle connaissait bien Ruka et savait qu'elle était une vraie romantique. La petite fille lui avait confié qu'un jour, son prince charmant viendrait la cherchait sur son beau cheval blanc pour qu'ils puissent aller vivre des jours heureux dans un immense château. Ce jour là, elle avait été attendrit par l'air sérieux d'affichait la petite.

- Dis maman…

La jeune femme, perdue dans ses pensées, revint sur terre et regarda son fils. Celui-ci semblait très embarrassé et ses joues étaient encore plus rouges d'auparavant. Elle l'encouragea donc à parler.

- Oui ? Qu'est ce que tu veux me demander mon chéri ?

- … L'amour familial peut se transformer en amour tout court ?

La jeune femme fut surprise par la question. N'étant pas sûr de la question, elle lui demanda plus d'explications.

- … On peut être amoureux… de quelqu'un de la même famille ?

La question étonna la mère. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis, assez hésitante, répondit.

- Hé bien… cela dépend de la situation. Tu penses à quelque chose de particulier ?

- …

La vampiresse observa attentivement son fils. Le rouge de ses joues était toujours présent et il semblait extrêmement gêné. Il se leva brusquement et tourna le dos à sa mère.

- Ce…c'est pas grave. C'était juste… juste une question.

Et sur ces mots, il s'enfuit de la pièce en courant. La mère se posait des dizaines de questions. La question de son fils était étrange. Ressentait-il quelque chose pour un membre de la famille ? Un court instant, elle eut envie de mener une enquête pour tenter de trouver une explication. Puis elle se résigna, son fils avait le droit d'avoir des secrets. Et puis de toute façon, à son âge, c'était normal de se poser quelques questions. Sur ces pensées, elle reprit la lecture de son livre.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune blond s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Allongé sur son lit, il réfléchissait. Grâce aux réponses de sa mère il avait comprit.

Oui, il avait comprit !

**_****Sept ans plus tard****_**

- Hanabusa !

Le blond tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Personne qui se trouvait être son cousin. Logique vu qu'il était l'une des seules personnes à l'appeler par son prénom et qu'il se trouvait dans leur chambre.

- Hum ?

- Dépêche-toi de te préparer ou on va être en retard !

Aidô soupira et finit de se préparer. Son cousin l'attendait déjà devant la porte, prêt à partir. Tous deux quittèrent le pavillon de la Lune et se postèrent devant le portail. A peine arrivé, les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apercevoir les élèves de la Day Class que Yûki essayait de calmer. Les élèves de la Night Class se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment où se déroulaient les cours. Aidô, fidèle à son habitude, fit son numéro de charme aux filles sous le regard protecteur de son cousin.

La soirée passa rapidement, les cours s'enchainant à très grande vitesse. A l'aube, tous les vampires rentrèrent au pavillon de la Lune pour un repos bien mérité. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Aidô s'affala sur son lit en soupirant fortement. Kain s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte et le regarda faire en souriant tendrement. Il alla fermer les rideaux et se prépara pour aller se coucher. Aidô fit de même.

**_Le lendemain_**

Aidô se réveilla vers l'après-midi. Il se releva et tourna la tête vers le lit de son cousin. Celui-ci était vide. Le blond soupira et se rallongea. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas cours, il pouvait donc se reposer encore un peu.

- Aidô, viens voir !

Le vampire soupira fortement. Finalement il ne pourrait pas se reposer. Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le salon du pavillon. Qu'est-ce que Ruka lui voulait ? Dans le salon, celle-ci l'attendait assise sur l'un des canapés, discutant gaiment avec une femme blonde qu'Aidô reconnu tout de suite.

- Maman ?

La femme se tourna vers son fils et lui sourit.

- Mon chéri, je suis heureuse de te voir.

Hanabusa s'avança vers sa mère. Celle-ci se leva et prit son fils dans ses bras. Aidô profita de cette étreinte, il ne voyait pas souvent sa mère. Ils se détachèrent et s'installèrent sur le canapé pendant que Ruka s'éclipsait discrètement de la pièce. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Aidô demandant des nouvelles de ses sœurs et de son père. La mère d'Hanabusa, Michiko Aidô, était ravie de voir son fils. Depuis qu'il était entré à l'académie, elle ne le voyait plus beaucoup. Elle était souvent inquiète pour lui, même si elle le savait bien entouré.

Le savoir avec son cousin Akatsuki et son amie d'enfance Ruka la rassurait. D'ailleurs Ruka avait bien grandi. Elle était devenue une femme d'une grande beauté, nul doute qu'elle devait attirer de nombreux regards. Quand à Kain, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, mais elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à le voir. Michiko regarda son fils et lui demanda d'un air taquin.

- Dis-moi mon ange, tu as une petite amie ?

Aidô regarda sa mère surprit.

- Euh…non.

- Tu as quelqu'un en vu ?

- …

Les joues du blond se teintèrent d'un beau rouge. Sa mère sourit tendrement. Quelqu'un avait réussi à se faire aimer de son fils ! Cette personne devait être exceptionnelle pour avoir réussi un tel exploit !

- Qui est-ce ?

- …

Michiko n'insista pas et changea de sujet. Soudain quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. La femme vampire leva les yeux vers l'arrivant et sourit. Elle savait bien qu'elle finirait par le voir ! Kain était devenu un beau jeune homme.

- Bonjour madame Aidô.

- Bonjour Akatsuki. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien merci. Et vous ?

- Mieux depuis que j'ai revu mon fils.

Ils se sourirent. Kain observa le blond. Celui-ci regardait le sol, ses joues toujours aussi rouges. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Finalement, il décida de sortir de la salle pour laisser un peu d'intimité à la mère et au fils. Michiko regarda son fils qui semblait gêné. Tout à coup, elle se revit sept ans plus tôt, lorsque son fils de dix ans était venu lui poser des questions sur l'amour. Aujourd'hui c'était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Son bébé avait bien grandi !

- Hanabusa, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien… tout va très bien.

Le sourire forcé du blond ne suffit pas à la convaincre. Cependant elle n'insista pas, ne voulant pas le brusquer.

- Je suis fatigué. Je vais dans ma chambre me reposer un peu. A tout à l'heure maman.

Michiko regarda tristement son fils fuir. Il ne voulait pas se confier à elle. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien perturber son enfant à ce point ?

De son côté, Hanabusa était rentré dans sa chambre. Il soupira bruyamment, il n'aimait pas laisser sa mère comme ça mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache la vérité. Il observa les deux lits. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de se diriger celui qui n'était pas le sien. Il s'allongea dessus et respira pleinement l'odeur imprégné sur les draps. Cette odeur si délicieuse. L'odeur de son cousin. Hanabusa rougit brusquement des pensées qu'il avait. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé sept ans plus tôt. Après sa discussion avec sa mère, il était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Après une intense réflexion, il avait comprit. Il avait comprit qu'il était amoureux de son cousin. Il n'avait que dix ans, mais ses sentiments étaient forts. Pendant ces sept dernières années, il avait tenté de les oublier. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il avait échoué. Aujourd'hui encore, il était très amoureux. Malheureusement, il savait que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. La vie était trop injuste !

Lorsque Kain entra dans la chambre, il fut surprit de constater que son cousin était allongé sur son lit, dormant profondément. Il s'approcha et s'assit doucement. Du bout des doigts, il caressa délicatement la joue du blond. Sa peau était d'une douceur incroyable. Il retira sa main et se pencha lentement vers le visage de l'endormi. Tendrement, il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue et sa main reprit ses caresses. Le bel endormi se réveilla en sentant de doux effleurements. Se sentant observé, Kain regarda son cousin et tomba sur son regard étonné. Prit en flagrant délit, il retira précipitamment sa main et détourna le regard. Le blond se redressa et prit la main du roux qu'il replaça sur sa joue. Surprit, Kain regarda de nouveau son cousin. Celui-ci lui sourit.

- Akatsuki… Il y a longtemps que je veux t'avouer quelque chose mais à chaque fois, j'ai repoussé l'échéance. Aujourd'hui je ne reculerai pas. Je t'aime… Je sais que tu ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments que moi mais…

Le blond fut coupé par son cousin qui était en train de l'embrasser. Etant surprit par ce geste, il ne réagit pas en sentant une langue gourmande pénétrer dans sa bouche. Sentant cette langue commencer un ballet avec la sienne, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras de son cousin. Après tout, il rêvait de ce baiser depuis si longtemps. Au bout d'un certain temps, Kain décolla sa bouche d'Aidô et le regarda tendrement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Hanabusa.

D'abord étonné, le blond fini par rougir et c'est en souriant qu'il réclama un autre baiser qui lui fut accordé sans la moindre hésitation. Les deux amoureux étaient tellement prit dans leur baiser qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte s'entrouvrir légèrement quelques minutes plus tôt. Cachée derrière la porte, Michiko souriait. Son fils avait enfin trouvé la personne qu'il lui fallait, et même si cette personne était son cousin, elle ne put s'empêcher s'être heureuse pour eux. Elle repensa au jour où son fils était venu lui demander des explications sur l'amour. Finalement, il semblerait que son fils ait enfin obtenu les réponses qu'il cherchait.

_Maintenant, il sait ce qu'est l'amour._

**_Dictionnaires, poètes... ont défini l'Amour._**

**_Cependant, ce n'est juste qu'une idée._**

**_L'Amour, c'est dans le cœur, on connaît sa vraie définition quand on tombe amoureux._**

**_- Marcel Urayeneza -_**

**Fin**

_Et voilà, encore un OS bouclé._

_Dire que c'est déjà la fin des vacances, j'espère que vous en avez bien profité !_

_Bonne rentrée à tous les malheureux/ses qui rentrent bientôt. (Non, je ne veux pas y retourner ! XD)_

_A la prochaine._

_Engelly_


End file.
